The subject invention concerns a method of packaging articles of a compressible material.
As one example of articles of this type may be mentioned cleaning sponges which are on sale for instance in petrol stations and in shops specializing in car accessories. Cleaning sponges of this kind are generally made from cellular plastics into which schampoo and wax are injected to be used for car washing. Sponges of this kind may have length, width and thickness dimensions of 18.times.10.times.3,5 cm. Consequently, the total volume of this sponge is 630 cm.sup.3. The sponge is usually enclosed in a cover of plastic film, which serves to prevent the sponge from absorbing moisture and dirt from the time of its manufacture until it reaches the place of sale. The sales price of sponges of this kind is low, depending on the low production costs. However, owing to the large space required by each individual sponge in transport, storage and display, the handling cost per unit is comparatively high. Thus, there is a need for reducing the space required by the individual sponges. This may be effected by packaging the sponges in a partly compressed state in a box at the factory. However, as soon as such partly-compressed sponges are unpacked from their box at the place of sale they will immediately resume their original bulky shape and will still require considerable space in display stands or on shelves.
The purpose of the subject invention is to provide a method of packaging articles of the kind referred to so as to render these articles less bulky and easier to handle and thus reduce their need for space in handling, storage and marketing in shops and the like.